Fairy Tail: Ragnarok
by ProjectRekal
Summary: Following the Grand Magic Games the reputation of Fairy Tail is back on top. With that the requests come rolling in-one in which fell to the Thunder Legion but only Bickslow, Freed and Evergreen were summoned. Why? Who summoned them? What will the kingdom of Stella hold for them?
1. Chapter 1

**[[ AUTHORS NOTE:** **So this is a story that struck me after I watched Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry. I've always been obsessed with the Thunder Legion ever since they came into the Fairy Tail world. I adore the characters and my favorite, of course, is Bickslow so this story will centre around him. Please bare with me, new to writing Fairy Tail rather then watching and obsessing ;) It's all a learning curve! It might not be to everyone's taste! This will take place after the Grand Magic Games and the events of Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this starter bit-let me know if you want to see more! ]]**

* * *

Dust drifted down in thick heavy clumps, rubble clattered and skipped down, from what remained, of the caved in roof and collapsing walls. She coughed. The air was so thick with dust it felt as though her lungs had been near entirely filled with the musty air. It was choking her. She heaved a cough and attempted to suck air into her lungs. She didn't even dare to open her eyes as of yet. The blood was throbbing in her ears, drowning out the noise of the high pitched ringing. What had happened? Had they been attacked? Then it struck her. The others! Were they okay? Swan quickly assessed if her limbs were still working. Thankfully she could still wiggle her fingers and twitch her toes. Swan felt a wet sensation on her brow, dragging her hand up she gently pressed the tips of her fingers against her brow, wincing at the pressure. If her head was throbbing before it most certainly was now. Finally forcing her eyes to open the first sight she saw was the crimson staining on her dark flesh. The ringing continued in her ears. She ignored the blood on her hand and turned her attention to her surroundings.

"Hey-" Her voice was hoarse and strained, she couldn't bring herself to shout again before she was forced to heave a spluttering cough. It echoed in the desolate ruined castle corridors. Swan brought her arms beneath her now and attempting to rise from the heap she found herself on the floor. "Hey!" She called again-louder this time. "Is everyone okay?" She wanted a response-needed a response. Her heart was beginning to race, her hands tremble. Strands of silver hair were falling across her face, she noted that the silver was disrupted by the stain of red. Blood. Hers? Someone else's?

"Swan?" A voice finally responded to her. Thank goodness. Her heart slowed...only slightly. The last she remembered it had been the Three Stars and the Thunder Legion, Bickslow, Freed and Evergreen. The voice that had called to her had certainly not been Bickslow or Evergreen.

"Swan? Where are you?" It was Freed's voice.

"Freed?" Swan called in response. She coughed again. She searched the darkness for the form of the man seeking her. It was only then that Swan realized they must have fallen down a level, perhaps more. Her aching body declared it must have been more then just a single level she had fallen through. She didn't recognize the paintings on the walls. There was a sharp splitting sound from above. Swan looked up and noted a large fragment of stone hanging precariously above her. It was about to drop. Swan gathered herself ready to spring forward-she was swiftly halted. Pain flared through her body and she cried out. Spinning she looked around to see a heavy slab of rock had pinned one of her legs beneath it. She couldn't move. The stone split and fell away. She cast another look to the slab pinning her. She had to move. Looking back up to the stone hurtling down toward her she knew she had no time. No.

" _Dark Écriture: Reflect!_ " The words were loud and clear. The stone that was plunging toward her was deflected away by an unseen force. Swan let out a shaky breath of relief and closed her eyes. She could hear scrabbling over the stone causing her eyes to open once again. Freed slid down a slab of rock landing next to her. His jade hair was jutting out at odd angles, hanging over his scratched face. His eyes looked to her. "Are you alright?" His voice was, as always, serene and comforting. Swan watched him a moment before nodding.

"My leg..." She hissed. Freed cast a glance before clambering over the stone and beginning to tug at the slab pinning her down. "Have you seen the others?" Swan aided her strength to Freed to try and free herself. The slab of stone lifted before crashing down away from them. Freed stood a moment. Silence. Swan's heart dropped. Doll? Gapri? Bickslow? Evergreen? Freed extended a hand down to her. Swan hesitantly took it-fighting the tears that threatened.

"I am unsure as to their current whereabouts. You're the first I've found.." Freed finally said. Swan nodded slowly. "The best we can do for now is to continue on."

"But-"

"We were drawn here by them intentionally...this was all a set up, it would seem."

"But why?" Swan cocked a brow applying some pressure to her leg that had been previously trapped. She could still stand-relief flowed over her. How would she fight if her legs proved useless? "What need would they have for drawing us here?"

"They are after something...though I can't quite figure it out as of yet. As it stands I didn't realize that we would be facing a dark guild. This could prove a lot more dangerous then we initially suspected..."

"We have to find the others," Swan looked around the ruins again. Gapri and Doll were like brothers to her, younger and older respectively. She had to find them, make sure they were alright-it was only because of her that they were all in this mess to begin with. Her eyes fell to Freed who didn't dare look to her-his eyes were elsewhere, deep in thought. He was very different to the rest of the Thunder Legion-Evergreen being a woman, flaunting herself where every she walked, Bickslow...well he was just Bickslow and Freed was just...so noble. How did they all find themselves friends? Much less partners?

"No. We have to fall back," Freed finally spoke. Swan's jaw dropped in astonishment.

"No we have to find them-"

"We're of no use here. If this is the power of the dark guild, Valhalla, then we must fall back and devise a strategy of some kind-"

"Like hell I'm falling back!" Swan growled, fists clenching now. "What's the use in running? Our friends are out there and I'm not leaving until we find them! How are we going to beat Valhalla and stop Ragnarok if we don't have them with us?"

There was a chilled silence. Swan glared at Freed. How could he of all people want to turn tail and run? His friends were out there too. It was only then she noted the faint smile on his lips.

"What the hell are you smiling about?" She snapped.

"Someone once told me, ' _when people realize how lonely it is being on their own, they will become kind'._ It seems to me that hard exterior you always bare has crumbled away, you're not fighting for everyone else now. You're fighting for yourself and your friends," Freed looked to Swan, she drew back. She had always taken orders-she was one of the Three Stars of Stella and she had always served faithfully, unwavering and without question. But now no one was giving her orders she was free to make her own decisions-in the past of course she would have run, would have said that the others could handle themselves but now...she wanted-no-needed to find them. Swan cast her eyes to the floor feeling the cursed water creeping to the corners of her eyes.

"You damned fairies, I knew you were trouble the moment you came to Stella," Swan hissed.

"At least we can agree on something," Freed reached down putting a hand on the hilt of the rapier on his hip and turning to fully face Swan. "Let's find the others."

...

* * *

Seven Days Earlier...

 **Narrator;** _Fairy Tail had won the Grand Magic Games and proved to the whole of Fiore who was the best. For the Guild it was a well accomplished feat. With no shortage of work and their old guild hall restored to them all seemed to have finally returned to normal. For Makarov it was one of the proudest moments...even if he spent all his time reveling in the prize money. However with their accomplishments of the games there was rumours of more trouble afoot. The wizards of the Guild were highly sought after and watches due to their prowess and that might just put a halt to the normality of the guild..._

* * *

The guild hall was back, Fairy Tail was back and every guild out there knew. They were the greatest in Fiore and ever since the winning of the Grand Magic Games the demand for Fairy Tail and every wizard in it was insatiable. Makarov couldn't supply for the demand. Everyone who had competed in the games, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Elfman, Laxus, Juvia, Mira and Gajeel were the ones everyone was calling for. Close behind them was the remainder of the Thunder Legion. The only one who really didn't seem to get far was as always Nab. Freed sat at one of the tables that lined the Guild Hall, arms folded, expression distant.

"If I didn't know better, it would seem you miss him," Freed noted, eyes drifting to a slumped Evergreen. The woman was collapsed on the table surface, her brunette locks sprawled across the boards...a stray curl had even landed in a pool of beer and she hadn't even noticed! At the mention of the middle Strauss sibling however the woman's eyes darkened and her fingers snapped to her glasses.

"Don't make me do it Freed! Why does everyone assume that?!"

Freed took no note of her threat. It was obvious-she could deny it all she liked.

" _You miss him_!" A chorus of little voices sounded. Voices that came from Pappa, Pippi, Puppu, Peppe and Poppo. Ever rose off the table and spun in her seat to see the seith mage approaching. Bickslow.

"Get those damned wooden cups away from me before I petrify them!"

"I know you wouldn't threaten my babies, Ever," Bickslow chuckled, "Just remember who beat who." He laughed again, tongue lolling from his mouth. Ever snorted and folded her arms beneath her ample breasts.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She snubbed.

"Bickslow? Back already?" Freed glanced to the Thunder Legion mage who sucked his tongue back in and grinned.

"Ha! One man's big job is only a little one to me," Bickslow noted.

"I see you finally got rid of that ridiculous cloak," Ever sneared.

"Oh hell no!" Bickslow shook his head, "Just got a bit torn up is all. I just need to go find me another!"

Ever's snear dropped into a gaping gasp.

"I wouldn't recommend that!" She persisted.

"Never mind that now, Bickslow. Master Makarov has been awaiting your return, it's not a bad thing you're finished earlier then expected."

"Makarov, huh? What's the old man want with us? I ain't done nothing wrong!" Bickslow was quick to defend himself.

"It would be you to cause trouble wouldn't it! What have you done now?" Ever snapped.

"Jeez give us a break! How does Elfman put up with you?" Bickslow heaved a sigh.

"I told you-"

"Ah! I see you're all here," Makarov's voice stopped Evergreen from defending herself, Bickslow's reaction was to stick his tongue out at her and grin wide his babies bouncing off her happily. She swatted them away quickly.

"You wanted to speak with us, Master?" Freed cast his eyes to the short physique of Makarov, even seated Freed still had to look down. Bickslow fell onto one of the free spaces next to Freed propping his elbows on the table. Evergreen finally noticed her hair had been sitting in a pool of alcohol and snorted in distaste. Makarov stood, hands folded behind his back.

"Yeah spill it, Gramps. What's shaking?" Bickslow turned attention to Makarov.

"We've had a job request come to the Guild recently-"

"Why not give it to Team Natsu?" Ever snorted, "Seems to be the only thing on peoples minds these days. It's like they forget there are other wizards in the guild."

"Ever member of Fairy Tail is a valued member-you all have your strengths. As it stands the Thunder Legion has been specifically requested."

"Do you mean Laxus will be here too?" Freed's eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah! Would be nice to go on a mission with our old buddy."

" _Laxus, Laxus,_ " The babies chorused.

"Laxus is currently engaged elsewhere," Makarov shook his head.

"But the Legion won't be whole." Ever whined.

"It's funny you should mention that, Laxus was not specified for this contract. Just you. Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow. No others."

The Legion was silent. It seemed an odd request, just the three? Freed and Bickslow would have made S-Class if they hadn't allowed Lucy and Cana to win way back when...or so they maintained and Ever herself was a force to be reckoned with on a good day not just when you pissed her off.

"Alright!" Bickslow leapt up from his seat, "Out of one job and into another! I'll make more then anyone else in the Guild this week alone-then it'll be time for a real party!"

" _Party_."

"Sit yourself down," Ever growled.

"Well now that you mention it I could take a nap..." Bickslow pondered before plopping back into his seat.

"Just us, master?" Freed cocked a brow.

"Yes," Makarov nodded. "It pays well and shouldn't pose much of a problem for any of you, I know you can do it and make the guild proud. You're expected in the Kingdom of Stella tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Ever gaped.

"Least I'll have some time for a nap," Bickslow shrugged.

"A nap? Stella is miles from here!" Ever pointed out.

"Godspeed," Makarov grinned before spinning and strolling away. Bickslow was quick to summon a passing Kinana and a tray full of tankards, Ever had vanished to attend her packing leaving Freed at the table watching Bickslow drink himself into a slumber. He was thankful Cana was nowhere near to encourage the seith mage. However that wasn't what currently occupied Freed's mind. The Kingdom of Stella was the kingdom surrounded by stellanium crystals, the main seat of power was in the castle of Altair...so what possible job would the Thunder Legion be required for there? From what Freed recalled the kingdom itself was on an island completely landlocked away. Master Makarov hadn't even mentioned anything more other then it was just Freed, Bickslow and Everygreen to attend. Freed didn't like it. There was something more...something else. His eyes drifted to Bickslow.

"Slow down, Bickslow. You won't be able to travel tomorrow." Freed scolded.

"Lighten up, man. I'm celebrating," Bickslow grinned, tongue lolling.

" _Join us!_ "

"So long as you don't embarrass us tomorrow-we have a reputation to keep-"

"Yeah, yeah. Kingdom of Stella won't know what hit 'em when the Thunder Legion arrives!" Bickslow chugged on another tankard, tongue wagging.


	2. Chapter 2

**Narrator** **:** _The Thunder Legion have been summoned to the kingdom of Stella, a small Island only accessible by boat. With little information to go on rather then a meeting point with the employer the feeling for this mission is rather...uncertain. What will happen when the Thunder Legion finally reach Stella? What sort of job could all three wizards possibly be needed for? Why was Laxus not required? These are the questions that plague the mind of Freed but will he receive the answers he needs?_

* * *

The kingdom of Stella was a glorious spectacle...aside from it being in the middle of the ocean and completely cut off from everything else. That was the only thing that bothered Bickslow-he felt cut off. The only way to or from the island was a small boat and honestly he was in no hurry to re-board that thing. They strolled the streets of Stella, Evergreen's eyes were peering at the stalls and the foreign clothing that she would, no doubt, acquire. Currently she was studying a green gown that was half translucent with silver patterns.

"Heh! Don't you think you show enough?" Bickslow smirked. The woman glared over her shoulder toward him.

"Enough, you two," Freed's voice poked a hole in Bickslow's fun. He cocked a brow and cast a look toward Freed. "Aw come on man!"

"As it stands we're already lost," Freed pointed out. "We don't have much time until our meeting with our employer."

"Anyone else notice how everyone is looking at us funny?" Ever said quietly, her eyes shifting carefully behind her glasses. Bickslow and Freed took note of her words and studied the people in the streets. She was right, they were watching the three mages like a lamb would watch a lion. Why? The three stood a long moment now.

"It might be wise to hurry on our way," Freed said before turning and beginning through the streets, "As I recall we are looking for a bar of some sort. Bar Altair I believe."

"A bar? How professional, I was hoping for a nice restaurant at least," Ever grumbled.

Freed turned and looked to a passing woman, giving her a faint smile. "Excuse me, you wouldn't by chance know where Bar Altair is?"

The woman paused, shocked she had been stopped by him. Her large brown eyes were wide as she studied Freed, the jade hair, the rapier from his hip. Her eyes then went to Bickslow you could see nothing but his grinning mouth and lolling guild marked tongue and then to Evergreen. Without a word the woman raised a hand and pointed a finger through the city toward the North.

"Thank you," Freed smiled. The woman turned without a second glance and left, quickly. Freed frowned.

"Such friendly people," Ever scoffed. "You think they'd be grateful to have the Thunder Legion in their city..."

* * *

The bar was small. Filled with patrons, smoky with waitress's dressed in bunny like uniforms. How perfect. Bickslow grinned wide as he witnessed the women strolling through the bar, hips flicking. Freed was flushing a shade of pink as a woman stopped next to him, bending low and placing a tankard in front of him. Ever had indeed purchased the dress from earlier and was now sat cross legged allowing the soft material to slid up her legs and bare her thighs. Many of the male patrons within the bar were studying her with great intrigue though with every pair of eyes she noted watching her she instantly shut them out. That only solidified the idea that the Thunder Legion's Evergreen had been taken off the market. Freed and Bickslow exchanged quick glances before smirking to themselves. There was a woman on the stage, spinning and dancing with great grace and poise. This is where Bickslow focused his attention. There wasn't much else going on..besides she was a looker. Freed was attempting to regain some poise after having the woman's breasts pushed under his nose.

"Lighten up, man!" Bickslow clapped a hand on the jade haired mages back. Freed buckled from the force before straightening again.

"Remember why we're here, Bickslow. We are here to meet with our employer."

"Well I hope he shows himself soon-all these men are starting to give me the creeps," Ever huffed wafting her hand in the air as if trying to cool herself. She sat back in her seat and tapped her foot against the table leg. Bickslow continued to drink. Freed kept his eyes on the door of the bar. No one who entered appeared to notice them nor want to have anything to do with them...surely someone must know something? Makarov had said this was the place, the mission details had specified this to the meeting location and as time ticked by Freed began to realize that perhaps...they had got it wrong. No surely not. How long should they wait? The light was fading from the street that spilled through the bar's colored windows, being replaced by the faint glow of street lamps. This wasn't right and it was beginning to play on Freed's mind. Something about this whole thing didn't feel right at all...and after the chaos that Natsu and his team had caused when here previously? Why would someone desire more wizards from Fairy Tail to come...? The more Freed thought, the more questions were arising and the more uncomfortable he grew. Bickslow and Ever seemed none the less bothered and continued to chat among themselves, Bickslow's babies sat quietly on the table chiming in every so often after their master had spoken. Freed kept his arms folded and thoughts to himself...for now. They would wait one more hour he had decided. If nothing changed then they would leave, it would be wasted time for them but ultimately they wouldn't wait forever.

* * *

Time wore on. Freed wouldn't remain. It was far too strange, and quiet for that matter. The rest of the patrons had left, even the staff seemed to have vanished into the back rooms of the bar and hadn't been seen for some time. Had they been forgotten about? Freed lifted his head and studied the bar. Empty. Silent. Aside from Bickslow's and Evergreen's mutterings.

"Bickslow-we should be leaving."

"You sure we can't hang around? I'm just getting started!"

"Freed's right," Ever nodded. "Look. This whole place is deserted, I could have sworn there were people here just a few minutes ago..."

All three turned their attention to the surrounding bar. All the patrons, waitress's and work staff were nowhere to be seen.

"Well that's weird," Bickslow mused, sitting back in his seat.

"I fear a welcome may have never been intended. Do you feel that?" Freed hissed rising from his seat and setting a hand on the hilt of his rapier. Bickslow sighed, Ever stiffened. Magic power. There was somebody else here and it wasn't the bar staff. Ever cast her eyes around the bar and sighed, folding her arms and pushing the glasses up the bridge of her nose. With a scoff she shook her head. Why would anyone dare challenge them? The Thunder Legion were not going to simply lie down.

"Ready babies?" Bickslow grinned, sitting forward. All five totems sprung to life rising off the table and floating, bleating happily.

" _Let's go!_ "

There was a crash and snapping of wood. The Thunder Legion leapt to action. Rising from their seats, Freed was quick to summon a protection enchantment. Bickslow, using his expert acrobatics easily leapt across the bar landing easily on the stage. Evergreen wings unfurled on her back and she jumped upward. Ever twisted in the air, casting a look down. There was a sharp snapping sound from above her. The roof? Ever looked up to see the ceiling crashing down toward her. Without time to think the wood and slate instantly knocked into her sending her tumbling back toward the floor with a cry. Something whipped past her as she landed harshly on the top of one of the tables. Her back snapping the wood in half. Evergreen growled.

Bickslow spun to see Evergreen crashing back down. Up wasn't the way to go it would seem. What had just happened? Who would have been that quick?

"You okay there, Evergreen?" Bickslow called.

"Fine!" She responded. There was a stomp from across the stage. Bickslow turned to see the silhouette of a man posing across from him. The man was burly and dark skinned, for a moment Bickslow assumed it Elfman but was quick to realize that was not who he was dealing with it. The man had pale green dreadlocked hair with stones dangling from the tips, he was also tattooed with many tribal patterns. Elfman's long lost cousin perhaps?

"Who are you supposed to be?" Bickslow snarled.

"Francoise. Catelyn." The man spoke.

"Hell of a name you got there," Bickslow cocked a brow, "Let me introduce you to my babies! Babies?" he sent the five totems hurtling forward through the air. The babies soared forward with glee buzzing with excitement sending a barrage of blasts toward the man across from Bickslow. Their shots were true and shortly the seith mage lost sight of the man as he was consumed with smoke. Bickslow grinned wide, his tongue rolling from his mouth. No problem, just as he suspected.

* * *

Freed heard a seductive giggle from behind him. He spun, hand on hilt. Before him he saw a woman, silver hair hung around her dark face, gleaming eyes watched him with murderous intent. Her shapely hips were cocked, a white gloved hand perched on her right hand side.

"Hiya, sweetie. Wanna see true poetry in motion?" she grinned baring her thighs.

Freed grinned in response. "There are other ways to get ones attention," Freed pointed out, "I don't know who you are or what you want with us but you have most certainly crossed the wrong people. _Dark Écriture: Destruction!_ " Freed lunged forward, hand on the hilt of his weapon. She giggled again stretching her slim legs before twisting her body and spinning quickly.

"That won't work on me!" She grinned. Freed's attack was deflected uselessly to the side. What? No. Freed heard a loud crash and watched Evergreen tumble from the air. A force knocked into him a split second later, a hard force which sent the air straight from his lungs, he stumbled across the bar knocking into a nearby table. The woman giggled before baring her legs again and stamping a bare foot to the floor sending a shockwave toward him. Freed cursed leaping to his feet attempting to brace himself only to be thrown back once more.

* * *

The air cleared. The babies returned to him eagerly, proud of their feat. Bickslow's grin however dropped when he saw the smoke clearing. The man was still stood, just in an alternate position to the one before. The man's muscles twitched and bulged.

"What? How you still standing?" Bickslow growled.

"Excellent work, Francoise. Catelyn."

It was then Bickslow noticed it, there were two little dolls floating before the man opposing him. Two small dolls with curled hair in little dresses. What?

"And people call me weird for playing with dolls! Least my babies don't look like that!"

"Playtime is over for you. Francoise. Catelyn." The man spoke again.

"Getting real tired of you!"

Without warning Francoise and Catelyn sent flames springing forward. Hurtling across the stage.

"Babies, X Format-" his words were cut undoubtedly short when a force threw him to the side. Bickslow gasped in surprise quickly regaining himself. "Who was that?" Bickslow searched for the culprit but all he got in response were the words; "Too slow!" The flames from Francoise and Catelyn cut through the air toward him.

"Shit!" Bickslow growled as the flames bared down against him.

* * *

Ever lifted herself from the ruins of the wood. Bickslow had his work cut out for him. Dolls vs dolls? How would that play out? Freed fared little better. The woman he currently faced bounced back toward the stage landing gracefully next to the posing man. Who were these people? They had come out of nowhere? Was this the job in question? Ever cursed under her breath. Her friends were getting hurt and she was just lying there? Get up. Finding her feet Ever prepared herself and spoke loudly.

" _Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun_!" She called. Shards of concentrated dust turned to energy needles springing forward toward the woman and man on stage. The woman, a sharply thing, easily outmanoeuvred her attack. The man on stage summoned his dolls and seemingly burnt her attack to a halt. Then Ever was hit with that same unbelievable force. She turned and just caught a glimpse of yellow and a flash of blue hurtle toward her. It sent her tumbling to her feet, crashing into the side of the bar wall and through it. She rolled to a halt on the cobbles outside. It was someone, someone using magic to best them. Speed magic. It had to have been. Her body ached but she rose anyway. Reaching up Ever ripped the glasses off her face and waited. He'd come again and when he did she'd petrify the culprit.

* * *

Freed snarled as he rose from the clutter of broken furniture. This woman was strong, perhaps he'd underestimated her due to her looks. Not again. He spun and using his blade in time with his words he spoke; ' _Dark Ecriture; Absolute Shadow_!" Freed's coat was stripped away being replaced by the familiar dark armor. He spun and kicked out just as the woman made another bid for him. Their legs clashed against one another but his attack was again stopped. It was then he took note of the gauntlets that wrapped the lower half of her legs. Stellanium.

"Oh!" She chimed excitedly, "I love a challenge! But beauty conquers all!" She grinned before spinning and kicking again. Freed fought her toe to toe. Keeping her readily at bay while she returned the favour. She was powerful, that was clear but the more plaguing question; who were they? Freed knocked her back finally. She stumbled back a look of shock on her face. Freed stood over her.

"You're strong I will grant you that. Who are you people?"

"You've never heard of the Three Stars?" the woman seemed disgruntled by Freed's lack of knowledge. She kicked out before putting a hand on a table and flipping easily onto its surface showing her gauntlet clad legs. "I am Swan, the leg fighter!"

Freed was puzzled. Then he recalled it. He had heard Erza mention something briefly when they had returned from there last venture. A woman who fought with her legs. This must have been the very same woman. "What do you people want?" Freed demanded.

"Why you or course!" the woman, Swan, grinned. She spun sending a shockwave across the bar. It demolished every inch of furniture and decoration in its path. Freed braced but once again felt a force crash against him knocking his guard down. The shockwave hit him hard swiftly followed by the woman descending on him from above. She planted a hard kick to his chest sending him sprawling back. He crashed into someone who grunted in annoyance. Bickslow. The pair were defenceless now against Catelyn and Francoise onslaught of flames. Both men were thrown back, through the rear wall of the bar and into the cobbled alley.

* * *

Bickslow cast a weary glance toward Freed, the mages armor melted away now as he lay on the floor.

"Come on, we're not done yet," Bickslow encouraged. Freed made no response. "Dammit," he grunted. Bickslow cast his eyes up to see the woman bounce gracefully through the demolished wall. The form of the two dolls followed by the large flexing obsessed man and a young man with blue spiky hair and a keen expression. Reminded Bickslow of Natsu-that wasn't a good thing. All three looked smug. Cocky bastards. Bickslow needed to distract them. Pulling his arms beneath him he rose to his hands and knees. The three stood before him didn't look too keen now. Freed, next to him, also rose up.

"You think we're done?" Bickslow cocked a brow beneath the cover of his visor.

"You'd be greatly mistaken," Freed followed. "Evergreen now!" The woman was stood on, what remained of the, rooftop. With a nod she leapt into the air extending her hands and allowing various particles of dust to drift down through the air.

" _Fairy Bomb: Gremlin!_ " The woman bellowed. The particles sparked and ignited before opening into a powerful explosion which surrounded the Three Stars.

" _Line Formation!_ " Bickslow followed. The totems whizzed into formation, each one hoping atop the other until they formed a line. The dolls emitted a green glow before a vertical crescent-shaped ray shot forward toward the Three Stars engulfing them quickly. The silver haired woman cried out, the tall man bellowed and the younger man howled.

"Your turn buddy," Bickslow cast a look to Freed.

Wrapping his hand around the rapier hilt, Freed nodded darting forward to face the three incapacitated mages. With a single swift strike the three were sent spiralling back across the alley and into the wall of an opposing building. Ever landed next to her comrades, cocked her hips and grinned. Bickslow folded his arms and poked his tongue out, Freed gently allowed his hand to slip from the hilt of his rapier and nodded.

"They thought they could fight the Thunder Legion," Ever scoffed. There were grumbles from across the street, the female, Swan, managing to pull herself upright. Her brow was cut, a bruising spreading on her neck and exposed collarbone. The younger boy sat upright with a begrudged glare and the man, with a severely swollen left eye, sat up rubbing his brow.

"Swan was it?" Freed asked loudly looking to the woman. The younger boy scowled at Freed's words. "What guild are you from and why have you attacked us?"

"You're tougher then you look," the younger mage responded first, wiping at his bloodied nose.

"Pipe down, twerp," Ever shot the boy a look.

"Don't speak to him like that!" Swan snapped rising to her feet now. Ever opened her mouth to retaliate again but instead she shrieked loudly collapsing to her knees.

"Evergreen?" Freed spun to face her.

"What do you think you're playing at? No one messes with the Thunder Legion," Bickslow growled stepping in front of Ever and Freed. "Babies?"

Ever cried in pain, her arms wrapping around her body as she twisted. Freed held her shoulders attempting to soothe her or even find out what was happening but she couldn't seem to form words. Bickslow had seen all the Three Stars magic-none of them had this kind of power. He noted the five totems floating next to him. He'd show these wizards. Before another movement could be made chains sprung from the darkness.

"Bickslow look out!" Freed called. The seith mage turned too late. Chains wrapped around his body and wrists. Without pause he was ripped off his feet by the force of the chains and thrown against a wall, before being hurled against the floor, back to the wall before finally being smashed into the floor once more. The wind was thrown from his body, he felt like his bones had been shattered. Evergreen continued to cry in pain. Bickslow looked to the Three Stars but they too seemed to be rooted to the spot, Swan's eyes were filled with fear. His babies were spiralling in the air, unsure, afraid. The chains didn't relent their grip. Following them he looked to their caster-a woman. She stepped from the shadows, her skin was pale as snow, hair as black as night with crimson ribbon twisted among her thick inky hair short cropped hair. She was slim and elegant. She wore a low cut white blouse beneath a red laced bodice, her trousers leather and black, boots laced. Her expression was solemn. Evergreen finally silenced her shrieking. Bickslow realized it was only due to the fact she had lost consciousness.

"Crap," Bickslow grunted. "Normally wouldn't mind getting tied up by a chick but even this is a bit much."

"Unhand him at once," Freed demanded rising to his feet, standing over Ever. The black haired woman cast a look to Freed before her eyes darkened. More chains sprung forth attempting to ensnare Freed. He leapt back away uttering; _Dark Écriture: Wings_. Bickslow attempting to break the chains that surrounded him but to no effect. Freed managed to avoid the woman's attempts to ensnare him until Francoise and Catelyn began to attack also. Bickslow felt so damn helpless. After a short moment Freed screamed in pain, the wings vanishing from his back and his body plummeting to the floor.

"Freed!" Bickslow roared. The black haired woman turned to Bickslow now and studied him a long moment.

"He's the one we need," She nodded in approval. What the hell did that mean?


	3. Chapter 3

She pulled the scarf closer around her neck as she stood staring out the large doors that opened up and looked down across the palace grounds and beyond that lay the city of Altair. Ever since the fall of Animus the kingdom had been left without a leader, that was until _she_ came. The black haired woman who had manipulated her way into power through her use of magic. That black magic known as Virus. It would cripple even the strongest of fighters..some used to fighting with strength and physical force would struggle against a force you couldn't see. That's what Iridessa had done to those other mages. The woman and man. The Thunder Legion. They were strong-very strong and without Iridessa's intervention the Three Stars would have failed their mission. Swan gripped her arms, running the soft material of her white gloves against her flesh. There was something wrong with all this...

"Pondering on our victory, sis?" The voice was undeniably familiar. Swan spun to see Gapri stood in the doorway of her chambers. His trademark grin on his lips, blue hair spiked and forever his most striking feature. He was young in reality and also not her actual brother but ever since the Three Stars had been formed they had viewed each other as more than just partners then were...friends. The only ones in the world that Swan had. She was still young after all, being only 19, while Gapri was younger still at 17. Doll was the elder of the two at 23 and like the bigger, non talkative brother. Swan would always mention those dolls of his-why couldn't he have chosen something a bit more...suited to him? Never the less he persisted as he loved Francoise and Catelyn. Swan turned away from Gapri once more and looked out the large window. Gapri shrugged before taking it upon himself to bounce across the room and onto the large four poster bed to the left of the room.

"I still think Iridessa forgot to mention those fairies were a lot stronger than they were."

"That's why she needed them." Swan pointed out.

"Oh yeah...man I'd forgotten all about that!" Gapri grinned. "I'd love another go at fighting that green haired guy! Did you see that Shadow thing he did? That was awesome!"

"They're our enemies, Gapri. I'm sure you'll get to fight against them again," Swan sighed.

"Geez-try and hold back the happiness why don't ya?"

"I am happy," Swan scowled.

"Yeah! Because that frown says it all!" Gapri leapt off the bed and bounced across the room poking at Swan's brow. She batted his hand away.

"Stop it!"

Gapri easily avoided her attacks due to his speed. He circled her continuing to poke at her. Swan growled attempting to kick the boy away from him. She adored him but sometimes he could prove to be a right pest. Gapri giggled as he avoided her strikes. After a long moment she gave a frustrated cry and stormed onto the balcony that lay outside the open doors. Gapri's laughing ceased now. He appeared behind her. She wasn't happy. It was obvious. Why? What was suddenly wrong with her? She had been all for the mission before they had left and now she was acting like she resented it. Doll would cheer her up right? All he needed to do was say a few things reassuring and she'd be back to her old self...right? Gapri followed her onto the balcony and bounced past her leaping onto the stone railing. The kingdom was bright-the light from the Stellanium crystal's rising high into the skies. Who needed streetlights and fires when you had the Stellanium?

"It's usually you going on and on after a battle? What's eating you?" Gapri asked again.

"I don't know," Swan muttered honestly. "It's just something...doesn't feel right. Did you see what Iridessa did to those wizards?"

"Yeah! Awesome right?"

"No it wasn't. Chain magic I can tolerate but what she did to that woman..."

"Let's face it-they were our enemies right? We've done our job now-the kingdom is once again safe! Just like Iridessa said it would be and we can finally make Stella great again. Remember the Fairy Tail wizard's from before? They only caused trouble!"

"Did they? From what I remember the Fire wizard slaughtered a dragon who was pretending to be our king?"

"Oh yeah..."

"And not one of those wizards killed any of us. Even though we attacked them. That Scarlet woman...she let me live."

"I'll never live it down! Beaten by a cat and her twerpy owner.."

"Try and focus for just one minute Gapri!" Swan snapped smacking the back of the boy's head. Gapri yowled and scowled toward her. Swan set her gloved hands on the stone balcony rail and continued to stare at the kingdom. Their lives had been spared on the single notion that they would do good with their magic. They had-they had helped rebuild the damage to Stella, Doll had taken a particular interest in cooking...though his results were still something that needed improvement. Swan had taken a particular liking to the children of the kingdom, the girls would stare at her with wonder and the boy's would always try to impress her. It was sweet. She had never been treated kindly before...never had..friends. Aside from her teammates. The people of Stella had looked to the Three Stars as a fierce force before but now...they all respected them and for the right reasons.

"It's beyond your bedtime, don't you think?" A voice growled from behind them both. Swan and Gapri whipped around to see the armor clad form of Yomazu stood in the doorway of Swan's chambers. Swan had always hated him-what a cocky jerk. How he looked was the worst part! What was he meant to be? A goat? Gapri exchanged a glance with Swan.

"And?" Gapri cocked a brow.

"I believe Master Iridessa ordered everyone to rest at nightfall. It's greatly past that now."

"Fine," Swan growled. "Go on Gapri."

Gapri cast her a look before sighing, shifting off the balcony wall and leaving the room. Yomazu watched Swan a long moment, eyes gleaming from beneath the shade of his helmet. Swan folded her arms now. He was undressing her with that look.

"Anything else I can help you with?" She snapped.

"Not yet." Yomazu admitted before turning and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

"Bickslow?" The voice drifted through the silence. What had happened? His head felt as though it were going to explode. However his body was tired and his mind felt like drifting off back into the darkness of slumber. He ignored the voice.

"Bickslow?"

That damned voice again. Who was It? It was familiar...Freed. Of course. Bickslow allowed his senses to return. The first thing to hit him was the chilled feeling that was seeping into his bones. A damp clammy feeling hung in the air. It smelt of burning oil. There was the rattling sound of chains. A door creaking. Chains-that woman? Had he fallen asleep? On the job? Ever would never let him live this one down. He stirred. Wow. It hurt to move. He growled. It was then he felt it. His babies. They weren't with him! Bickslow opened his eyes but all he saw was black. He had opened his eyes hadn't He? Instantly his hands rose and waved in front of him but he couldn't see. He blinked wildly. Why couldn't he see?

"What the hell? He growled.

"Try not to panic!" Freeds voice cut through the darkness.

"Try not to panic? Why not? I can't see a thing!" Bickslow growled. He stumbled rising to his feet. His body felt battered and bruised. That last fight...the woman hadn't...blinded him had she?

"Bickslow they've placed an enchantment over you. You still have your eyes but are unable to see."

"Where are my babies?"

"I'm afraid I don't know."

"They took my babies and my sight? Where are these assholes? I'm gonna tear them apart!"

"Bickslow you must calm down!"

"Calm down? You've got to be kidding me right?"

"I know it's hard but I think this might be the job we were sent here for?"

"No way man! No one said anything about this job making me not see!"

"We have to try and figure out a way to get out of here?" Freed muttered again. It was strange, Bickslow couldn't see a thing and due to that his hearing had been enhanced tenfold. He could hear the scurry of rats, the drip of dampness, the very breaths that Freed was taking and the shuffling as he moved around. Bickslow reached out, feeling silly for doing so, attempting to touch or feel something. How humiliating. His search was halted abruptly by his knuckles grazing a wall. Okay that was something, his hand traced over the rough stonework, the indents and joining of the bricks, the faint dampness that sat on the stones surface. His fingers curled, fist balling. What the hell did these people want? They were obviously worried about his eyes too. Why? He'd possess the hell out of them! What was a few more souls for his collection? Relaxing his fist Bickslow took a tentative step, the soles of his boots clacking on the floor.

"You find anything?" Bickslow growled after a fruitless search in the dark. How infuriating! Freed inhaled deeply before sighing.

"No," Freed finally declared after a long moment.

"Just great," Bickslow heaved. He would have sat had he known where to sit but for now he was contented to feel his way around the small cell he found himself in. It wasn't large, possibly five foot by eight. Wider then it was deep. After a search he realized that Freed must not have been in the same cell as him either. Where was Evergreen? Bickslow hadn't heard her make a sound but he could feel her presence nearby. Freed continued his scuffling. Bickslow finally paused and a light bulb finally went off.

"Freed-think you can break these bars with an enchantment?" Bickslow wrapped his knuckles on the iron bars.

"I suppose I could, then we could make a break for it and send word back to the Guild about what has happened. However we know nothing about where we are or who had brought us here. It might prove more dangerous, especially with your lack of sight."

"I wasn't talking about all the two of us..." Bickslow smiled.

"What?" Freed gasped.

"Hey Evergreen? I know you're there," Bickslow muttered. He heard a shuffle. "Freed's gonna get you out of here. My guess is they haven't realized Freed doesn't always need his legs to travel. You're gonna go find our buddies at the Guild and let them know that me and Freed are gonna stay here and finish this job."

"Have they messed with your head as well as your eyes? I'm not leaving you two behind!" Ever snapped, there was a clicking of heels. She must have stood up. At least Bickslow had managed to grab her attention.

"We all know that one person is going to draw a lot less attention than three right? Hate to send you out there on your own-"

"I can look after myself!"

"So what's the problem?" Bickslow grinned now poking his tongue out-he wasn't sure if she could see but. Freed and him could handle this..besides he wasn't about to leave without his babies or his sight for that matter.

"I hate to say it but Bickslow is right. You'll move faster on your own Evergreen. I heard some people talking while you and Bickslow were unconscious. From what I can gather it sounds like were dealing with a dark guild. A guild by the name of Valhalla."

"Jeez-you think they'd pick a better name," Bickslow scoffed.

"I also heard whispers of demons-"

"What? You can forget about me going anywhere then!" Ever snapped.

"Why will people never learn!" Bickslow moaned. There always had to be some idiot trying to destroy the world.

"If these people are talking demons then you'll need all the help you can get," Ever continued to argue.

"I understand that but-" Freed began.

"Come on Evergreen-we need you on this," Bickslow attempted to sound as sincere as possible. It wasn't easy. He wasn't used to it. There was a silence. Someone was gritting their teeth-amazing what one could hear when all you could see was blackness.

"Alright," Ever said so quietly even Bickslow strained to hear.

"I'll use my teleportation," Freed said proudly.

"Wait! Then can't you just-" Evergreen began but her words never finished.

"I do hope she'll be alright...I've never used my teleportation magic on anyone else before..."

"I'm sure she'll be just fine," Bickslow laughed, "At least she'll be safe, after what that woman did to her I didn't want her to have to go through that again."

"What about me?" Freed demanded incredulously.

Bickslow folded his arms. "Guess next time you'll give me that back rub rather than Laxus then won't ya." Bickslow's tongue lolled out of his mouth as he grinned. Freed grumbled.

"You still think about that?" Freed gaped. Their conversation was ultimately cut short by the sound of footsteps on stone. Bickslow braced, it was all he could do really. Without his sight he wouldn't be able to tell who it was or what they looked like. He did however make a point of finding the bars of his cell and faced them rather than the rear wall. He could at least keep some dignity.

* * *

Freed eyed the Seith mage with daggers. Bickslow was located opposite him and Evergreen had been to the right of Freed until he had sent her away. The cell's were in a circular like fashion with a large stone pillar at the center. It had been an honor to provide Laxus with that back rub! How petty of Bickslow. Why on earth would Freed have passed up the chance? Freed's thoughts however were drawn back to the present. The footsteps grew closer and closer. Freed spun to see familiar faces approaching them through the dim surrounds.

"You!" Freed's jaw dropped. It was Yomazu. In front of him was the black haired woman, her expression cold along with the woman they had fought at the bar. Swan. Her eyes remained on the floor of the cell. Yomazu smirked maliciously however. Eyes glittering in satisfaction.

"Who?" Bickslow questioned. Yomazu grinned wider now and brought his hands up. Freed knew the goats intention.

"Bickslow! Look out!" Freed barked throwing himself against the bars of his cell. Bickslow turned his head as if looking for the culprit but without sight there was no avoiding what happened next.

" _Kan_!" Yomzu said loudly with a dark grin. From the writing produced a blistering beam of light set forth barrelling toward Bickslow, piercing cleanly through his left side.

* * *

Evergreen opened her eyes, all she was met with was her hands shielding her face. Why that little cretin! When she got her hands on them both she'd ring their necks if that other guild hadn't already and if they had then she'd destroy the Guild and make Freed and Bickslow suffer in the afterlife! No. No afterlife. They weren't dead and she wouldn't allow herself to think like that. They were protecting her as they always did. Both were older, Freed being the same age but still technically older and they always treated her more of a sister then a partner. Any chance they had. Those damned fools! Ever felt her heart racing, breathing quick. Slowly she allowed herself to open her eyes and take in her surrounds. It was bright, the sun rained down on her warming her skin, flushing heat through her body. Her arms lowered fully now allowing her eyes to fully take in her surroundings. Was she...in Magnolia? There was a certain sense of relief though it was fleeting. Her eyes studied the tall spires of Kardia Cathedral standing over her. She was stood on Central Path. She only had to go North and she would find the Guild. Gritting her teeth Ever focused. Taking a last look at the oldest building of Magnolia standing over her she readied herself. She had to move now-for Freed and Bickslow. Spinning she began to run. Instantly her heart began to beat faster, she felt short of breath already but that may have been the fear which was threatening to take hold. She ran through the streets earning many sideways looks from the residents as if questioning her rush. She didn't stop-didn't dare falter she kept her eyes up on the far away sight of the guild hall. It seemed so far away now, as though it was only getting further and further away. Ever quickened her pace again. Run. Faster.

What felt like years for her may have only been mere minutes. Ever threw herself forward, her hands thrusting the doors of the guild hall open. They crashed open unexpectedly with her sudden force-she didn't realize her strength sometimes. At her sudden arrival the guild hall fell silent-many were there drinking, talking, eating or viewing the requests on the board.

"Evergreen? Didn't realize you guys were back," Macao called from one of the tables.

"Didn't you go on a job with Freed and Bickslow?" Wakaba followed puffing on his cigar. Both men continued to stare at her until they realized...her torn clothing, her fearful expression, her askew hair.

"Evergreen?" Mirajane's voice floated across the guild hall from behind the bar. "Welcome back!" She grinned. Sweet as pie always. None of these people were who she sought however. Her eyes searched the guild until they finally landed on him. There. He was talking with Gray and Kinana. Ever moved to trot down the however her body just crumpled. Why did she feel so weak? It had been that woman...what she had done to her. Ever could feel it again...the burning inside her, the feeling as though her stomach was twisting into a knot and eating itself. That pain...Evergreen could feel the tears beginning to burn her eyes. This couldn't be happening. When she had been in Stella...she hadn't hurt but now..now she was in Magnolia it began to eat at her insides again. The virus. Her collapse now drew the attention of the entire guild hall. Whispers of-what had happened? Where were the others? What was wrong with her? Evergreen shut her eyes tight, tears running down her cheeks.

"What's going on?" Makarov demanded striding through the gathering crowd.

"It's Evergreen," Mira pointed out.

"I don't think it's a question what's wrong, more like who's done this to her." Grey mused, hands in pockets.

"She's hurting bad ain't she," Wakaba pointed out.

"Perceptive of you," Makarov sighed.

"Where are the others?" Gray asked.

Ever gritted her teeth, she felt as though her stomach were about to explode or shred itself any moment. Ever couldn't help the cry of pain that left her lips, wrapping her arms around her middle doubling in pain.

"This is virus magic," Makarov growled. His fists were clenched at his sides, shaking from effort to restrain himself.

"What? That's some black magic!" Wakaba puffed on his cigar again.

"Evergreen stay strong, we'll have this fixed. Someone find me Wendy!" Makarov roared.

"I think she's on a job..." Mira reminded.

"I don't care if she is! Find Warren and get her back to this guild hall immediately!"

Ever wanted to respond. Was desperate to but the pain that flared through her veins was unbearable. Evergreen cried out again.

"She...it-was...Iridessa," Evergreen finally managed to choke out through the flaring of the pain that riddled and took over her body. Her vision began to fade and as it did she noticed a grim expression on Makarov's face.

* * *

He had been unable to outmaneuver the attack. What a spineless little coward Yomazu was. Bickslow would recognize that magic anywhere. He had, after all, fought against it before.

"That was a cheap shot," Bickslow hissed, leaning against a wall for support.

"Stop It!" Freed barked from somewhere.

"Yomazu, when did I order such a thing?" the female voice which spoke now was chilling. Yomazu was stuttering now attempting to find a valid reason which may excuse his actions. This bought the faintest of smirks to Bickslow's mouth. "Silence, goat." The woman hissed again.

"Yeah let the adults talk," Bickslow grinned.

"Who are you?" Freed demanded. Frustratingly Bickslow couldn't make out anything, couldn't see anyone. A good thing too because he'd want to hit someone and find out where they had taken his babies.

"My name is Iridessa. I am master of the strongest guild in Fiore, Valhalla."

"I don't recognize that name, you must be a dark guild."

"Yeah-I think you'll have a hard time convincing everyone in Fiore you're the strongest," Bickslow taunted.

"Ha. Call us what you will, at least we are free to follow our own path rather then that carved by the magic council...the fools they are."

"Rules are made for the benefit of everyone-"

"Spare me. I've heard it all and I don't need to be reminded. As it stands, Freed, I have little use for you so I would tread carefully.-"

"Watch your mouth-" Bickslow growled. "You threaten one of the Thunder Legion you've threatened us all."

"So loyal to one another aren't you?" The woman's voice was like an icy hiss dripping with venom. If snakes could talk this is how they'd sound. Judging by the pitch she had moved closer to Bickslow's cell.

"Master Iridessa! The woman she's gone!" Yomazu called out.

"I see."

"Yeah so watch out, only a matter of time before we get out too," Bickslow decided to make a threat now.

"I would hardly grow comfortable just because the woman, Evergreen was It, has left us. In fact you might assume you're a step ahead when in truth all you've done is caused her much more harm then she needed ."

"What are you talking about?" Freed demanded.

"Viral magic can be dangerous, I implanted it in both you and her but with your prowess I gathered a jail break would be attempted so I made it so if either left the kingdom of Stella the virus would reactivate and...well if exposed for too long..."

"Cut the crap! You leave her alone!" Bickslow snapped throwing himself against the bars of the cell.

"As it stands it was not my doing that killed her."

"She's a lot stronger then she looks," Freed admitted. "It will take a lot more then Viral magic to harm her."

"Hmm..." The woman mused. "I grow tired of needless chatter. I came here for one thing-Bickslow."

"What? Why?" Bickslow cocked a brow. He didn't like where this was going.

"For your magic, of course. You bare the very rare talent of Figure Eyes don't you...?"

Okay. Now he really didn't like where this was going-if she knew that they that would be why she made him unable to see, so that he would be unable to possess the likes of her or her comrades. Smart-but frustrating. What the hell did she need this kind of magic for anyway?

"Ha! Sorry sweetheart but I only use my magic for me," Bickslow grinned.

"I need your magic. You will provide it."

"No."

"Then you leave me no choice." There was a chilling silence after her words. All that Bickslow heard next was the shattering sound of Freed crying out in pain. He scrambled throwing himself against the cell bars.

"Cut it out!" Bickslow barked. His hearing was stronger now and that's all he could focus on was the sound of his friend being tortured. Freed was trying, trying not to show his pain but if even he was crying out it had to have been bad. Bickslow growled. There was no response from Iridessa or her cronies. "Freed hang in there buddy!"

"Will you do as I ask?" The woman asked coolly as though nothing was happening.

"Don't...do..it," Freed breathed through heavy pants. Bickslow grit his teeth. What was he to do? He would never bow to threats like this-never. But Freed, one of his oldest and closest friends was being put in pain because of him. Some days he cursed his magic, in fact most day's he did. Why did everyone always assume him so secluded. His presence at the guild would only be there if Freed and Evergreen were there, they were his protection, his siblings! He couldn't stand by and watch them get hurt like this.

"What do you want...?" Bickslow growled. Freed's cries instantly halted and all Bickslow could hear were the heavy pain laden breaths that his comrade attempted to inhale.

"Bickslow-"

"Quiet."

"That's more like it," Iridessa snorted. "I need your power to control the demon, Ragnarok, once he had been awakened."

"You're waking a demon?" Freed gasped. "What possible need to have to wake such a creature?"

"It's no concern of yours," Irisdessa hissed. "Ragnarok is an Etherious known as God Slayer and with him I will take control of this world returning it to its rightful state. I will eliminate all those who have dared to oppose me. Grimoire Heart may have failed to create the Ultimate Magic World but with control of Ragnarok I will turn this land to where only the strong survive-only those with right to live may remain and Zeref shall lead us all into a new age."

"You're delusional," Bickslow muttered after a moment of silence, "Heh. You could try. As I see it though, you're really beginning to piss me off. No one hurts my friends especially not when we're not even in a fair fight. You broke the rules and you'll regret that. I ain't gonna play fair-and if you think I'm gonna help you control a demon and turn this world into a living hell you're pretty badly mistaken."

There was a cold silence. The silence was shattered by an ear shattering scream from Freed.


	4. Chapter 4

**[[ AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope everyone's enjoying so far! So far I'm having a blast writing it! Hasn't quite gone in the direction I was hoping but hey-ho what you gonna do. Remember if you've got time a review would be very much appreciated ;) ]]**

* * *

The display that had taken place in the cells the previous night had been something that Swan had never had to bear witness to in her life before. It had been an act of pure malicious intent without regard. She knew the Fairy Tail wizards could be stubborn-they had proved that but on top of that they were reckless and fool hardy too? Was the entire guild like that? She could still hear the cries of the man known as Freed. What horrible sounds he had made and at the end of it all the Seith mage, Bickslow, still would not bend to Iridessa's threats. Was it bravery or stupidity? They would really rather suffer? Swan shook the thoughts from her head. What the hell was this? Ever since the first fairies came to Stella she had began to second guess everything. Why?! No. Stop it. This wasn't her. She did what she did to survive-plain and simple. She always had to. It wasn't like she believed in this ridiculous goal of the guild's. Releasing a demon? Yeah because that would always end up ending well. She was doing it again! Swan shook herself. Turning she crossed the room and looked at her reflection in one of the stain glass windows that stretched ceiling to floor of the throne room. She hated her appearance now. Iridessa had demanded she look more fitting with the guild's nature. Her silver hair now hung down fully, the playful bunny like ears she had fashioned were gone to be replaced by just her silver wavy locks. She ran a gloved hand through it. The playful tail had been stripped from her clothing also in a bid to make her look more 'her age'. This wasn't her. 'Childish' Iridessa had called it. Swan let out a frustrated growl, balling her fists at her side. Iridessa had summoned her to the main hall of the palace, Gapri and Doll too but they hadn't arrived as of yet. Just as she thought of them, the doors to the hall opened and her two brothers arrived. Doll strode forward with silent poise while Gapri strode forward, arms folded behind his head a bemused expression lacing his face.

"I don't get It, why are we even here?" Gapri whined.

"That will be for our master to know and us to discover," Doll responded. Noticing her Doll turned attention to her. "Swan? You were summoned also?"

"Yes," Swan nodded.

"Woah! What happened to your hair?!" Gapri gaped his arms swinging down eyes staring in astonishment. Swan had worn her hair the same for years ever since Gapri had been a child. When he was down that was how she would cheer him up by creating shapes from her hair. The bunny ears had proved the most effective and they had stayed ever since.

"You don't like It?" Swan reached out and brushed her hand through her hair once more. Shame filled. Doll studied her now and also had the same wash of confusion on his face before it softened again.

"You are still our Swan," Doll confirmed with a curt nod. She felt a smile cross her face.

"Yeah, straight hair or not!" Gapri grinned.

"Thanks you guys," Swan nodded feeling a wave of relief wash over her. The doors of the halls swooped open once more. Iridessa revealed herself alongside Yomazu and the other two members of the Valhalla guild. Swan wasn't familiar with them, they recently joined. They were two men, one with long purple hair that was twisted into a braid over one shoulder, he was dressed in a haori over dark breeches and high leather boots. The other was dressed in a cobalt suit with bright white hair that cascaded down the left hand side of his face, the right side cut close, his hands were pushed firmly into the pockets of his slacks. The most noticeable feature of his was the scar that ran horizontally beneath his eyes. A thick jarring thing that took away from his otherwise handsome features. Iridessa didn't so much as look at Swan and the others as she passed. Her crimson greatcoat swept behind her as she strode the length of the hall before ascending the steps and sitting elegantly into the throne crossing her legs. Animus had once sat there. That seemed like years ago now. Yomazu and his purple haired companion stood to the left while the man in cobalt stood to the right at the foot of the throne.

"I think it's time we affirm your loyalties," Iridessa spoke loudly in a condescending tone showing how inferior she believed the Three Stars to be. Swan nor the others made any response. "I would like to personally welcome you to the Guild. Welcome to Valhalla. I would like to be the first to offer congratulations in successfully being allowed permission to join. Second we would like to take this time to make your loyalties truly to Valhalla by obtaining your guild mark." Iridessa looked to Doll. "Doll, please step forward." There was a wicked gleam in the woman's eyes, her lips remained a thin line however. Doll stepped forward without hesitation. Iridessa didn't move but rather the man in blue stepped forward. The man rose his hand and directed his palm to Dolls left bicep. There was a sizzle and astounded gasp from Doll. Swan scowled. Guild emblems were like tattoos that could be bestowed and removed upon will but...the emblem on Doll's bicep was searing into his flesh, carving itself. So much so blood could be seen leaking down Doll's arm.

"What the hell?" Gapri gaped.

"That's out of order!" Swan stepped forward toward the base of the throne.

"Did you want yours first, little rabbit?" Iridessa cocked a brow. "Driscoll?"

Swan spun and saw the man in cobalt raise his hand with a wicked grin. She felt the tearing of the flesh on her exposed thigh. No. She didn't want to be branded! Flicking the edge of her skirt back she saw the thick red lines forming a 'V' surrounded by a pair of bull horns. Swan put a hand over the brand sizzling its way into her flesh attempting to stop it. The man, Driscoll, only grinned wider. Her skin felt as though it was being scalded by boiling water, the blood drops that appeared on her ripping flesh were cool in comparison. Swan shrieked in astonishment more so then pain. Though the pain itself brought tears to her eyes. She attempted feebly to stop the lines forming. Her shoulders were grasped by Doll who looked down to her, his face remained stoic but his eyes were apologetic and worried. His grip gave her a bit more strength, her eyes drifted to the brand seared into her older brother's flesh. How hideous. Swan felt tears in her eyes-this was all wrong. Doll was swift to wipe the single tear she allowed to slip out away.

"Don't allow her to see," He whispered silently in her ear. Swan closed her eyes firm before hearing Iridessa speak out again.

"You're next," Iridessa was looking to Gapri now.

* * *

She had a cold sweat, her eyes firmly closed. Wendy was leant over Evergreen's bed having returned her to her room in Fairy Hills. Wendy's palms were lowered over Evergreen's abdomen a faint aura emitting from her finger tips. Wendy had been summoned on Makarov's request back to the girls residence in order to use her magic to heal the magic that attempted to pull Evergreen apart from the inside. Porlyusica had mentioned that Sky Dragon Slayer magic would be able to heal the Virus. Upon Wendy's return she had rushed to Fairy Hills in order to heal Evergreen, despite Carla's warnings of her fatigue already. Evergreen remained in the room, along with Wendy, Carla, Porlyusica and Elfman. The man refused to be removed from Fairy Hills but judging by the fear in his eyes no one had attempted to stop him.

* * *

Makarov had been scarily quiet since Evergreen's return. The attack had been unprovoked and unnecessary. The thoughts in the Guild Hall now were where were Bickslow and Freed? Evergreen had managed to give them all one hint as to the cause of the strife before she fell into a state of unconsciousness. Iridessa. Makarov now sat at the bar of the guild hall an invisible sphere around him declared he was not to be spoken to nor bothered while he rolled everything around in his mind. The only one who could even get close to him was Mirajane. Erza sat at one of the benches her arms folded strictly across her armored chest.

"I don't like it," Erza hissed.

"Me neither," Levy admitted.

"Poor Evergreen," Juvia lamented, her hands held in a prayer like manner in front of her. "I hope my darling Grey fairs better on his mission."

Erza and Levy paid no atention to the water mage. "I have been doing some research into this Iridessa person that Evergreen mentioned." Levy looked to Erza.

"What were your findings?"

"Well...I know you're not going to like this. This Iridessa person...well if it's right then Iridessa is the long lost daughter of Hades."

Erza felt her stomach and jaw drop. "What?!"

"It might just be stories!" Levy waved her arms quickly. Everyone remembered Hades. Of all the people they had ever faced Hades was the one that remained with them all. It had taken insurmountable amounts of strength to even make a scratch on him! If it hadn't been for Laxus then none of them would still be here and that was a thought not worth thinking about. If this Iridessa woman was connected to him...then the Thunder Legion would find themselves in serious trouble. Erza brought a hand up and rubbed at her chin.

"This is bad," Erza muttered. Swiftly she rose from her seat at the bench, leaving Levy and Juvia behind, before crossing the hall to the bar. She stepped up next to Makarov, who was hunched over an ale. "Mira I need more information about this job that the Thunder Legion took."

"I'm sorry but I don't have the information-it was given to Freed before they left."

"You have to remember something about it!" Erza persisted.

"Well...I do remember the name 'Stella' being mentioned..."

"Stella? As in the kingdom?"

"I think so...Freed also happened to mention that it was to do with the kingdoms royalty."

"The kingdoms royalty? There was only one in the royal family and his name was Animus. Natsu defeated him in battle."

"You think someone has set them up?"

"It's a distinct possibility. The question is; why?" Erzas brow furrowed in confusion now. Fairy Tail had made a lasting impression in Stella. They had done what was right for the kingdom, they had proved that and the kingdom had thanked them before giving them a send off worthy of royalty. Who would have cause to set up the Thunder Legion? As it stands now even all of them had gone on the mission it was only three out of the four. Why did they not want Laxus? Did they want him out of the way? What would that accomplish?

"This is my fault..." Makarov spoke up. Mira and Erza both turned to him. He stared at the bar top his expression far away. "I should have read that contract more carefully."

"Even if you had, master, there was no way of knowing this would have happened. As it stands whoever had done all this didn't want anyone to know. It was all lies anyway. If anyone's to blame it should be me. If I hadn't been away then I would have realized the flaws straight away."

Erza felt a rough whack to the back of her head. Already she could feel a lump sprouting beneath her scarlet hair. Bringing a hand up she winced at the touch of the heating lump throbbing her glowering eyes looking down to see Makarov with a rolled up copy of Sorcerer's weekly in his hand, he himself stood on the bar top now. He was vengeful, had that look in his eye. The one he usually got whenever anyone ever messed with any of his children.

"There's no use debating who is at fault-we can always blame you later," Makarov growled.

"I find something oddly wrong with that..." Mira mused but her words went unheard by the Guild master.

"We have to get our family members back. As it is with the shape Evergreen has returned to us in I can only imagine that this Iridessa has done the same to Freed and Bickslow so we will have to be cautious. I need Warren! Find him."

"He's right over there," Erza pointed across the hall to where Warren sat with Jet and Droy. Makarov turned and studied the wizard before roaring his name drawing the attention of everyone in the hall. Warren leapt to his feet and rushed across the hall toward the bar now. Erza put her face in her hand. Sometimes she was amazed the Guild survived at all.

"Warren can you use your telepathy and reach Bickslow or Freed?" Erza asked.

"I can try!" Warren nodded bringing two fingers to his temple. There was a silence as they waited.

"Well?" Makarov asked after what felt like hours.

"I'm not getting anything! It's like there's some interference or something.."

"Like an enchantment?" Erza asked.

"Could be," Warren admitted, "That would explain not being able to find even a trace."

"Think you could try something else for me?" Erza asked again.

"We don't have any contacts in Stella-even if we did how do we know if we'd be able to talk to them?" Makarov sighed.

"I know someone who may be able to help us," Erza felt a small smile on her lips, "She was close to the Stella royalty before, worked for them. I fought against her and although she was led astray then she reassured me I could call on her whenever I needed her."

"Who?"

"You think this person can help us?" Warren admitted.

"At this point it's our only option left," Erza gave a reassuring nod of encouragement. "With Evergreen still unconscious and Warren unable to find Bickslow and Freed...this will be our last option. We can't send any more people in until we know more, that just risks the same situation."

"Who is this person?" Makarov growled.

* * *

Swan finally located her younger brother. She could hear his muffled sobs from somewhere within the castle walls. How could Iridessa! Swan and Doll had never been more outraged in their entire lives, but as Doll had pointed out they couldn't allow Iridessa to know that.

"Gapri?" Swan called silently. Night had fallen over Stella and the light from the moon was what illuminated her way. Doll followed silently. They had all been inducted into the guild now-they would have to survive-like they always had. There was no response from the youngest star. Just more sounds of sobbing. Swan rounded a corner, her hand brushing against the stone leaning past the edge to see Gapri sat among the tall trees of the palace gardens his legs crossed and shoulders slumped. He was sat in the open? If Iridessa discovered them then they would be in trouble...again. When Swan got her hands on that Driscoll she was going to ring his neck.

"Gapri!" She breathed again. The boy stirred but didn't turn to face her. He was ashamed now. Swan cast a quick look to her surrounds before stepping past the wall. She made it a step forward before a voice suddenly spoke to her. It wasn't Gapri. Nor Doll nor anyone in the kingdom. It was her. The Scarlet haired woman she had fought! Erza.

" _Swan? Swan can you hear me? Please! I need your help."_

Swan spun and scurried back behind the cover of the wall, eyes wide. How? Where? Her eyes darted around the palace but all she found was Doll looking down at her with alarm. Swan touched his arm and gestured toward Gapri.

"Go."

"Are you alright? What is it?"

"Nothing. Look after Gapri-please." She begged. Doll, still filled with alarm gave a slow nod before moving to attend the younger Star. Swan rested back against the wall and continued to search her surroundings.

"Erza?" She hissed. "Where are you?"

" _Swan listen to me,"_ Erza continued, " _I need your help._ "

"How am I hearing you?"

" _That doesn't matter, what does matter is the welfare of my guild mates."_

"Your guild mates?"

" _I don't know if you've seen them but they recently travelled to Stella on a mission-we believe they were set up and are now in danger._ "

"Bickslow and Freed."

" _You've seen them?!"_

"I..I have."

" _Swan-where are they? We can't reach them."_

"They..."

" _Please Swan. You know you can trust me."_

"I trust you Erza...it's her I don't trust."

" _Who?"_

"Iridessa. If she knows I've been speaking with you-"

" _Swan listen to me. I know you're frightened. Whatever that woman has made you do I don't blame you-none of us do. All we want is out friends back-please. If it were Gapri or Doll what would you do..?"_

Swan closed her eyes firmly. She cast her eyes to Doll and Gapri on the palace lawn. If it were them she had lost...

* * *

"I'm sorry-I can't seem to use my enchantments to their full degree," Freed sighed. Bickslow rolled his eyes, not that Freed could see, nor that he could either. Freed had begged him-begged him not to aid Iridessa and he had held true to that but boy did he feel like a bastard for letting Freed suffer like that. If the roles had been reversed however the same situation would have played out. Bickslow clenched his fists and pounded them against the wall of the cell.

"This sucks!"

"I feel the same, Bickslow." Freed agreed. The jade haired mage was breathing heavy, it didn't sound good.

"What are we going to do? We need to get out of here! We don't even know if Evergreen made it to safety."

"She did. I wouldn't doubt that."

"What about us? We have to get out of here so we can stop that psycho bitch before she can summon a demon and we're stuck behind enchantments in cells?"

"I must admit these enchantments are well executed-possibly because they had much time to prepare them. I've been trying to rewrite them but..."

"You're exhausted. Just take a break, man. I ain't going anywhere so you might as well sit back and relax for a bit."

"I am sat," Freed mumbled. Bickslow knew his intention had been for Bickslow not to hear that but he had anyway. Seems lack of sight did come in handy sometimes. Bickslow could do nothing now until Freed had recovered some strength. He sounded beat as it was without forcing himself to keep going. Even if he did manage to rewrite the enchantments how the hell would he manage to get them through the palace without even so much as having a break? Besides as soon as Bickslow got out he had other business anyway-starting with giving that woman a pounding. They sat in silence. Bickslow couldn't rest here-besides the fact he felt as though he was sleepwalking and this was one horrible dream that he had yet to wake from he didn't believe there was anywhere comfortable to sleep in the rock cell anyway.

"Freed?" He muttered after a long moment.

"Yes?"

"Sorry-just checking you weren't dying."

"I appreciate the sentiment."

Another long silence. After another eternity Bickslow could hear a strange snuffling noise. What the hell was that? He listened harder. Was that Freed...snoring? Why did he sound like a squeaking mouse trapped in a blanket? Bickslow wished he wasn't the only one in the room at that moment...unfortunately he was. There was no one to joke with-no one to talk with. At least Freed was getting some well deserved rest-there was no telling when that Iridessa would be back. And Yomazu. Bickslow was going to tear that guy a new one when he found him. That snivelling little goat made the wrong choice crossing him. Again. Bickslow wondered what had happened to his clucking partner. They had been thick as thieves during their last encounter-had Yomazu made chicken wings out of him? Probably. Bickslow wouldn't put it past them. He battled with his own thoughts and mind...boy was it a strange place to be. At least when his babies were there they took his mind away from...well his mind. What a strange and damaged place it was. So much so it was starting to even creep him out a little. Freed was too busy snuffling like a puppy in the corner and Bickslow didn't want to disturb him. The approaching sound of pattering feet on stone made Bickslow spin with relief. Even if it was Iridessa he'd take it. It didn't sound like Iridessa though...the footsteps were light and cautious, second guessing. It was the sound of bare feet over stone, not the heavy boots that Iridessa or Yomazu wore. It was familiar though.

"Pssst..." A voice hissed through the darkness.

"Who's there?" Bickslow growled spinning and reaching to the bars of the cell.

"Come here," The voice beckoned.

"I would but...well. Got a bit of a cell problem," Bickslow rapped his knuckles on the iron. Where was Gajeel when you needed him? He felt a hand touch his cheek-he was tempted to rip away until he realized something. The blackness in his eyes...it was beginning to fade. Light crept in from the corner of his eyes now. What? He began to see the shape of someone stood in front of him past the bars, their hand was pressed to his left cheek. The lighting was dim but welcomed. Stone and steel surrounded them. The shape before him began to materialize what he saw first was the silver hair that hung in waves down around her face, green eyes studied him from beneath the silver fringe that hung over her eyes. She had tanned skin and was well-endowed, the flesh of her thighs poking from between the slits of her dress. He recognized her. The girl from the bar. Bickslow eyed her carefully a long moment, her expression was soft. None the less. He reached out and grabbed hold of her throat, firmly. She gasped her hands moving to grab hold of his wrist but she didn't fight him.

"What the hell is this?" Bickslow hissed pulling her closer to the bars that separated them. She had granted him his sight-she would regret that. Babe or not.

"Please-let me explain," She spluttered.

"Gee I'd love to let you but I don't see any real reason to trust you." His grip tightened somewhat.

"You don't have to trust me-but please-trust Erza!"

"Nice try!"

"No-really. She's the only reason I'm-here. Without-me...you-won't-get out!"

"Now why would you do that?"

The girl found she wouldn't get released so instead she kicked, her left leg flew up to meet Bickslow's groin. He may be a mage but no magic could protect against a blow like that. He crumpled, his hand slipping off her throat. "Because-" The girl said breathlessly, attempting to such some air back into her body, "I don't have any love for this guild-or its intentions."

Bickslow looked up to the girl, her hips were cocked, her hands perched on them. Well if he was going to get beat up it might have been by a pretty girl. Bickslow straightened, slowly and cast a single look over her again...maybe it was true. She had mentioned Erza...that and she had even given him his sight back. She must have known the risks? What was to stop him possessing her now? Nothing and still she did it.

"Well..." Bickslow mused, "With a kick like that? I'm all ears."

She grinned proudly.


End file.
